Shocking Truth Alphabet
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: AU. An alphabet telling the story of Tony and Gibbs past and there struggles throughout the years. They've kept a very important truth from everyone and now it's time for them to find out. Tony/Gibbs father/son
1. A is for Always

This is an AU. DiNozzo Sr., doesn't exist. Tony made up a fake identity for reasons that will be clarified further on in this story. Tony and Gibbs are father and son and haven't told anyone except for Mike Franks who knew them before things happened. Everything from NCIS happened, except for D. Sr. The childhood Tony mentions is made up to add to the lies. These are just moments throughout their lives. They're all going to be short and sweet and I will update when inspiration strikes. Enjoy!

A is for Always

"Dad."

Tony said coming down the stairs and into his father's basement. Gibbs took a gulp of his bourbon and gestured for Tony to sit next to him. They had had a long day at work after Joanne had visited. Tony had to pretend he didn't know his grand-mother. She didn't pretend though, it had been twenty years since she had seen him, so she didn't recognize him.

"I miss mom and Kelly." He said sadly.

The events of the day had reminded him of his late mother and younger sister. Gibbs looked up in surprise; it wasn't often that Tony showed a side of weakness. Gibbs got up from his stool.

"Me too." He said simply, hugging his son.

"I think we should tell the team about us, Dad. We can trust them." Gibbs shook his head.

"No, son, it's not safe. Trust isn't the issue here and you know that."

"I can take care of myself dad; I'm thirty five years old!" He said angrily.

"I can't lose you." He said softly.

"I hate living a lie. It feels off calling you Gibbs. Sometimes when people call out DiNozzo, I don't even realize it's me. We're losing ourselves, dad and I don't like that feeling." Gibbs was silent for a long time.

"Never forget who you are and where you come from. Mom and Kelly will always be with us, right here. " He says, touching Tony's chest where his heart was.

**Please review.**


	2. B is for Believing

**Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews! I think that's the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter (and a short one at that). Thanks so much! It really inspires me. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_B is for Believing_

_It's not fair! She took my stupid bat again and broke it! Mom didn't even do anything about it! _

"Tony! We're going off shopping do you want to come?" He heard his mother yell up the stairs.

"No I'm going to John's." Tony said from up the stairs. He heard his mother sigh and say: "Ok, be careful." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I will."

"Bye Tony." His sister said in a taunting voice. Tony didn't answer.

He went over to John's house and played baseball. He had to use John's bat.

"Dad got that bat for me on my birthday before he went off again and she broke it!" He yelled out to his friend.

"Little sisters are brats." John said nodding as he watched his own little sister play with her Barbie's. Two hours later and his mom and sister still weren't back.

"Mom said you can stay for supper." John said from his patio door. Tony smiled and rushed in; he loved Mrs. Fairing's food.

Mrs. Fairing was starting to get worried when Shannon and Kelly weren't back by seven. It wasn't like her to be late and not notify Mrs. Fairing. A half hour later they got their answer. John saw the police car across the road first.

"Sweet, look at that, a real cop car. Mom look." He yelled out. Mrs. Fairing looked out and she blanched.

"Boys stay inside. I'll be back in a minute." She grabbed her coat and wrapped her arms around herself.

"How may I help you officer?" She asked approaching the cruiser.

"Ma'am do you know the Gibbs?"

"Yes, I live across the street. My name's Josie Fairing. Their son is over at my place." The man looked at her sadly.

"Do you know where her husband is?"

"Yes, he's a soldier. He was deployed a few months ago." The cop looked even sadder.

* * *

><p>Tony and John sneaked out of the house.<p>

"You go left and I go right." Tony directed the boy. Now he was in hearing distance. Seeing a cop up close was so cool, maybe he knew his dad.

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am but Shannon and Kelly Gibbs were in an accident. They didn't make it." Tony felt his heart crush in his chest. What did that mean?

"They're... they're dead?" Josie sobbed falling to her knees in front of the officer.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said. Suddenly Tony didn't like cops, they were liars. Tony ran out of his hiding spot and started hitting the officer.

"You're lying! They wouldn't die! Mommy wouldn't leave me alone! God wouldn't take a little girl like Kelly! You're lying!" He yelled in rage. Tears fell down his cheeks. The officer grabbed Tony by the elbows to make him stop hitting him.

"You must be Anthony, I'm Officer Bishop. I'm really sorry, son. But it's true."

"No!" He yelled. Josie finally got up and picked up Tony. She cradled him to her chest.

"I'm sorry." She murmured in his hair over and over again. John got out of his hiding place. He walked over to see his best friend bawling.

"Mom what happened?" He asked. Josie shook her head, but couldn't answer her son.

"I want to talk to my dad." Tony said glaring at the officer.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Tony was in a place where he could talk to his dad on a tiny monitor. The picture was grainy and cut in and out. They had told him four hours earlier. He had been devastated and beside himself at the news. His whole family was gone. Then the man on the other side had told him his son hadn't been in the car.<p>

"Dad." He heard his son's small voice in his headset. "It's not true, right? They're just lying." He asked, trying not to cry.

"Tony... It's true. I'm sorry." Gibbs couldn't say more, he started to cry.

"Don't cry daddy." Tony said, tears going down his own face. This made Gibbs cry harder.

"I'll be home soon, okay? They let me go home early." Tony nodded.

"Okay." Gibbs stared at his son and thanked God he hadn't been in the car at the time of the accident. He didn't know what he would've done if he was alone, if he had lost everything. He would get the person that broke his family apart, no matter what it cost.

"I love you daddy." Tony said.

"I love you too son." Gibbs said before shutting off his monitor. Tony and Leroy both cried that night over there loss.

"Please God," Tony said from the guest bed in the Fairing household, "bring them back. I promise I'll be a good boy. I won't complain when Kelly breaks my bats. Just give them back." He never got his wish, and that's when he stopped believing.

**Thanks again for the reviews. Don't be afraid to press that blue button at the bottom. :D**


	3. C is for Cobb

Hey, thanks again for all the reviews and story alerts, ect. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

C is for Cobb

Franks was gone. Tony couldn't believe it. He had been like a second father to him. When his own father had joined NIS he had helped him with a lot of his problems. He was the man that Gibbs had confided in about his secret. He had a son and if people knew the boy had survived they would kill him. The men that were after him had resources and no remorse; Tony would be dead before they could blink. Cobb had killed Gibbs' best friend, nothing could make him come back. They had already done all they could, Coob had been caught and killed. Tony looked at the coffin that his friend was in. The designs in the wood were beautiful and Tony recognized it as his father's work. He glanced over at Gibbs who was holding the coffin. They discreetly nodded to each other. Life wasn't fair, but they, of all people, knew how to deal with it.

A day after the funeral Secretary Clay Jarvis approached Tony once more; asking him to come to a meeting. Tony agreed. He waited in Vance's waiting area until the door opened. Vance and Clay were sitting at the table.

"Agent DiNozzo sit down." The Secretary said as greeting.

"Sir, director." He nodded to them. The director nodded back, but Clay still didn't look up at him from his files.

"Director Vance, I'm authorizing agent DiNozzo access to sensitive compartmented information commensurate with the Black Program. None of the other team members need to know. Is that clear?" He said going to straight to business.

"Actually, Clay, I'm a little concerned." Vance said, hands together.

"Secretary Jarvis when we're talking shop." He corrected coldly without looking up. All niceties left behind. The phrase yelled out 'as if you would object to my authority'.

"So, an agent somewhere in the organization is selling top secret information and they need to be dealt with appropriately." He added.

"Mister Secretary I'd like to discuss this first." Vance interrupted.

"There's nothing else to talk about." He said this as if dismissing his objection, letting him know who was in charge. All business, no room for negotiations. The air in the room was electrified with conflicting thoughts and hostility toward each other. DiNozzo sat in his seat, nothing to say, all business.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, agent DiNozzo and I can do it without you." He added, letting him know they didn't need him; he was just a diplomatic figure, a way for two organizations to get along peacefully. Vance made a gesture to continue; poker face in place. The Secretary slipped the envelope towards DiNozzo.

"Take a look, that's who you're handling."

He did as he was told. The name on the page sent alarm bells ringing through Tony's mind. He didn't want to let them see this concern, so he closed up all emotions. An impassive look on his face.

"Do whatever it takes. Any questions?"

He shakes his head. He's speechless. He closes the envelope. The name on the page was the name of the only other man who knew the true relationship between Tony and Gibbs. If he was selling top secret information, then he would, without hesitation, sell his secret. He had to do whatever it took to get rid of this man before he ruined everything. It wasn't only Tony's life on the line but also everyone else's, including his father's.

**Explanations to come next chapter! **

**On a side note, I've realised that sometimes reviewing sometimes doesn't work for some reason so you can also PPM me.**


	4. D is for Dad

D is for Dad

Tony's life wasn't easy after his mother and sister had died. At the age of twenty, he still struggled with not teasing his sister and not hearing warnings from his overly worried mother. He had been sent to Military school after his sister and mother died. He had wanted to go; he wanted to find ways to one day avoid this happening to other families. Currently he was at his first real job at Peoria PD. He had stopped home for a short vacation with his dad. It was hard sometimes to leave his dad but he had Mike Franks now, and he was a good guy. He almost acted like a father for his father. Speaking of grand-parents, Tony hadn't seen his in a long time. After the death of his mother and sister, his father had cut off all contact with his mother-in-law and he barely saw his own dad. He saw his grand-father the month earlier for his twentieth birthday. He had missed his grand-pa and their time together; it reminded him of the past, almost as if his family was still there. Every year, on the anniversary of their deaths Tony would visit their graves and update them on his life and his father's; it was too difficult for Gibbs to go with him and Tony accepted that. Tony put his last shirt in the suitcase when he heard a pop and searing pain ripped through his shoulder. Tony fell onto the ground such force that he blacked out once his head hit the ground.

"Tony!" He heard his father's voice in the distance.

"Dad?" Tony asked in confusion. Gibbs was holding a cloth to Tony's shoulder.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"You were shot." Gibbs said, taking his gun out of the back of his pants.

"Shit." Tony cursed. He grabbed the cloth and pressed it to his shoulder. Gibbs shot out of Tony's bedroom window. He hit one man but there were still five other guys. He sat next to the open window and dialled Frank's number. Then he shot out again.

"NCIS, put your weapons down." Gibbs said loud and clear.

But they didn't. When Franks arrived all were dead but one. They brought him into interrogation and Tony went to the hospital. They found out that during one of Gibbs cases he had pissed off the wrong people: the worst of the worst. They had warned him not to continue his investigation or he would pay for it. Gibbs as usual didn't care of the consequences until they happened; now what was left of his family could be in danger of dying. He rushed out of NCIS headquarters and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. The mob was after his son.

* * *

><p>Tony winked at the pretty nurse, wrapping the bandage around his arm. She blushed and quickly vacated the room. A large man entered his hospital room.<p>

"Uh, hey, I think you have the wrong room." Tony told him.

The man didn't say anything, just glared at Tony. He took out a silencer from his jacket and pointed it at Tony's head. He froze in fear; he was going to die. A shot rang out and Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Nothing happened; he opened his eyes. The man lay on the ground, behind him his father was putting away his gun.

"Dad." He said in relief. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way out."

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and every day there was an attempt at Tony's life. They wouldn't leave him alone until he was dead. The only solution was to enter the witness protection program. They faked his death, changed his last name and made up a fake past for his new identity.<p>

"Will this be the last time I see you?" Tony asked sadly. Gibbs couldn't answer him. Tony hugged his father.

"Bye dad." He said as he walked onto his plane.

He was going to Philadelphia as a detective. His résumé still contained Peoria as his first job and his position hadn't been changed, though it was Tony DiNozzo that had worked there not Tony Gibbs. Tony DiNozzo was a man who was "born" 13 years before Gibbs was, making it impossible for Gibbs to be his father. Tony didn't like the fact that his age was older then he actually was. DiNozzo Sr. was an abusive father and never saw his son. His mother had died when he was a boy. No siblings. In Tony's spare time he watched many movies and began to really like them, making references and knowing exactly who was in what movie.

One year later

"Yo, DiNozzo!" The chief yelled out. It took Tony a moment to realize he was calling to him.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Get your butt over here and explain what this is." Tony walked over to the chief's desk and frowned. On the table was a document containing everything about him.

"Who is Anthony Gibbs, Tony? He looks exactly like you." Tony closed the door behind himself.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I did some digging. Some things you said didn't make any sense." His chief answered him. So Tony told him the outline of what had happened to him. After that they destroyed the document and the others that were at the compound Chief George Jenkins had found them.

"Thanks Chief, for not telling anyone, I appreciate it."

Six months later Tony was in a difficult situation when he found out the chief was a dirty cop. The chief black mailed him into not telling anyone or he would tell people his secret. Tony switched to Baltimore PD soon after. He found out that the chief had wanted a bigger influence in the government and joined NCIS in Las Angeles. Two years later Tony met up with his father again.

* * *

><p>The man punched him in the face. Tony pulled out his gun.<p>

"I said freeze dirt bag." Then he did a double take as his father narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked bewildered.

Before Gibbs could answer him his partner came from around the corner and hand cuffed him. Tony was stunned speechless. At the precinct they interrogated him; Tony had to pretend he didn't know him.

"Well it's confirmed, he's a cop." Tony said.

Gibbs kept on his poker face. He knew that one day he'd see his son again, but he didn't expect it to be like this. He had told his son before he left not to give him his new name. He knew he'd look for him.

"A navy cop. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He said with false warship. Gibbs smiled at him, trying not to laugh.

"Oops we're sorry. Maybe next time you'll remember your identification." Danny, Tony's partner, said.

"You don't do a lot of undercover work, do you?" Gibbs asked, eying Danny.

"Do you? You just got arrested." Tony said looking his father in the eyes.

"I let you arrest me."

"Let!" Tony laughed. "Who you kidding? I chased you half a block, and I had you like a gazelle on the Serengeti." He turned to his partner. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Danny said shaking his head.

"So what am I supposed to call you Special Agent, um, uh, Leroy?" He said, almost wanting to laugh. He knew his father hated that name. Gibbs said nothing. The partners looked at each other, smiling.

"Jethro?" He said. His partner echoed the word. He hated that name even more than Leroy. He knew he preferred Gibbs, always had.

"That's a little Beverly Hillbillies." Tony added, thinking of the time his father had told him that. Gibbs kept staring, not saying a word. He would speak to his son about this later.

"Gibbs it is, I guess." Tony turned around and grabbed his papers.

"Alright." He said getting down to business.

* * *

><p>Once the case was done and Tony realized his partner was a crook his father offered him a position at NCIS.<p>

"I don't know." Tony said.

"Nobody would know, we made sure of that." Gibbs said giving him a look.

"Come home, Tony." He said staring at him, but not pleading. Tony smiled.

"I'll think about it _Gibbs._" His father smiled and walked down the sidewalk.

"See you soon dad." Tony whispered under his breath.

**Hey, hope that helped clear some things up. Please review! :)**


	5. E is for Eliminate

Here's the next chapter, it's super short, probably my shortest. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

E is for Eliminate

"DiNozzo grab your gear." Gibbs said passing by his desk. Tony hurried to grab his back pack. They entered the elevator. Gibbs stopped it midway down.

"Uh, something wrong boss?"

"Cough it up. I know there's something bothering you." Tony averted his eyes when he spoke.

"It's top secret, I can't tell anyone." Gibbs glared at him.

"I'm not just anyone Tony." Tony looked at Gibbs for a few moments.

"George Jenkins, once a corrupt chief for Philadelphia PD, turned NCIS agent knows my secret." Tony told him the story behind it. "NCIS wants me to deal with him." He concluded.

"Problem is he knows our secret and once you bust him he'll tell everyone." Gibbs finished for him. They looked at each other in silence.

"I think we should tell people, it'll eliminate that problem. Whatever comes our way we can deal with it." Tony said, almost pleading. Gibbs gave him a slow nod.

"For once, I think you're right. I'm done hiding like a coward, it isn't like me. We've got NCIS now, you're older, and we might have a fighting chance at this." Tony smiled slowly.

Gibbs pressed the button and the elevator came back to life. It was time people knew the truth.

**Please review.**


	6. F is for Final

F is for Final

This was the final thing Tony had to do before he could tell everyone his secret. He exited his car and walked to the grave with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hi mom." Tony said touching the headstone.

"I know it's not my yearly visit but I have some news. Dad and I can tell people we're related now. Don't ask me why we had to pretend we weren't related, it's a pretty complicated story." Tony looked down at the name inscribed in the tombstone and ran his hand across it.

"These are for you." He says putting down the bouquet in front of the headstone.

"I miss you." He said quietly. He sat in front of the headstone, telling her about his co-workers for the next hour, laughing at his descriptions.

"McGee's great mom, you'd really like him. He never does anything bad and he's all techie. I know how much you hated it when Dad and I couldn't help you with your radio or television. Then there's Ziva." He sighed thinking of her.

"She's a Mossad ninja chick; an assassin. She's like a little sister to me, even almost like a daughter to dad. But she could never replace Kelly." He said sadly.

"She thinks I want more out of our relationship because I protected her from Rivkin. I wasn't jealous; I just didn't want her getting hurt. Maybe she'll understand better when she knows the truth. She's a great person, though. Then there's Abby. She's a sweet goth forensic scientist, who listens to weird music, sleeps in a coffin, bowls with nuns, drinks Caf-Pow! and keeps a farting hippo. I know, she's quite the woman." He laughed.

"She's great at what she does. Last of course, there's Ducky or Dr. Mallard. He's Scottish. I know how much you liked hearing people with different accents. You'd probably be the only one with enough time and attention to listen to one of his stories. Dad's the head of our team. I know, it's weird that he's my boss. I never wanted to work for him. But..." He smiled.

"It's kind of great." He finished his conversation and then moved to his right, sitting in front of his sister's headstone.

"Hey, I brought you a new toy. I know how much you liked those stupid Barbie's." He put the Barbie against the headstone.

"I bet Heaven's great. You've probably got all the Barbie's you want up there. You would've loved the movie Toy Story, it had talking toys. Barbie's too, though they were kind of creepy. Dad still has all your old Barbie's in a box somewhere, it's a little creepy. I miss bickering with you and having those moments where you feel the sudden urge to hug someone. That someone was always you, no matter how rare it was when we were younger. I love you so much. I wish you were still here. Maybe if I had been with you and made Mom stop for ice cream or something you'd still be alive. I was so stupid; I should've gone when Mom asked." Tony felt something on his shoulder. He jumped back and looked up quickly. Gibbs was standing above him.

"Dad?" He asked puzzled.

"If you would've gone with them Tony you would've died with them. The past is the past. Leave it there. Stop blaming yourself." Gibbs said softly. Tony wiped at his face, got up and hugged his father.

"What are you doing here?" He asked baffled.

"I think it was about time I paid them a visit." Gibbs said.

"You want to be alone?" Tony asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"No, we're a family." Gibbs said. They sat cross legged in front of the tombstones, talking and for just a moment they were a family again.

**Please review!**


	7. G is for Gibbs

G is for Gibbs

Ziva entered the office and sat behind her desk. She looked at her cell phone. She had gotten a text from Tony.

_Need 2 talk coffee shop 10 min._

Ziva closed her phone, checked to see if she had any last minute things to do and headed to the coffee shop to meet up with Tony. When she arrived there he was sitting in the corner of the room, sipping a coffee. He had a cup on the table for Ziva. His left leg bobbed up and down, Ziva noticed this as a sign of nervousness.

"Hello Tony." She said sitting down.

"Hey. Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him but agreed. They walked down a sidewalk in the court yard; it was lined by beautiful, green trees.

"What is it Tony, hmmm?" She asked, looking at him sideways.

"I've lied to you... for years." Tony said, eyes downcast. Ziva studied his facial expressions.

"About what?" She asked, her voice a little harder.

"Where to start?" He shook his head.

"My age, my name, my past, my family, I could keep going on." He said. Ziva looked at him, a hard expression on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm seven years younger than the age you think I am." He said, ignoring her question.

"But that would make you..."

"33" He finished for her.

"I always wondered why you looked younger then you were." She said shaking her head.

"Why the lies Tony?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"When I was younger people were after me to get to my dad. We faked my death and I was given a new identity." He explained.

"Why now?" She asked.

"I'm tired of the lies. It's time people knew, I don't want to be a coward anymore." They kept walking.

"What happened to your dad?" She asked softly. He smiled at her.

"He's around." He said. Ziva gave him a questioning look.

"Anthony Johnathan Gibbs." He said, saying his full name out loud since a long time. Ziva stopped in her tracks and started laughing.

"Good one Tony, you almost had me." She started to walk away.

"Ziva wait! It's the truth." Ziva turned around.

"Prove it Tony."

"Come with me." He said.

They parked the car in front of Gibbs' house.

"Tony..." Ziva warned.

"Come on." He said. Tony opened the door to Gibbs' house and walked in.

"Tony, this has gone far enough." She warned. Tony walked into the guest bedroom and went into the closet. He took out a panel in the wall and took out a dusty box. He opened the lid once he had set it in front of Ziva. He took out a broken bat.

"My dad gave me this on my birthday before he deployed. My sister broke it the day she died." He explained. Ziva looked at him concerned. He took out an old doll with matted blonde hair. He chuckled. "This was Kelly's favourite Barbie." He said.

"Tony stop it! You cannot talk about Gibbs' family like this, you have crossed the mark!" She exclaimed. Tony didn't bother correcting her. He took out a photo album and handed it to her. Ziva stared at the cover, but didn't open it. She was concerned for her partner, maybe he had become crazy.

"Open it." He said softly.

She opened the first page. It was a picture of a younger Gibbs holding a baby next to Shannon. The next picture skipped a year to a boy walking towards Shannon, she was holding her arms out. The next page showed a three year old holding a plastic baseball bat and Gibbs throwing a spongy ball at it. The next picture was what shook Ziva to the core. A green eyed boy stared into the camera smiling. Ziva didn't dare look up at Tony. She went through all the pictures. The second last one was a picture of a perfect, happy family: Kelly, Shannon, Gibbs and a boy. Ziva didn't dare think of the boy as Tony, it wasn't possible. But, the last picture confirmed Tony's story. It was a graduation picture, Tony was hugging Gibbs, they both had the same fake smiles on their faces.

"Tony." She said, shaking her head.

"I cannot wrap my head around this."

"I know." He simply said. The sound of a door opening was heard. Tony got up and walked out of the room.

"Did you tell Ducky?" Ziva heard Tony ask in the distance.

"Yeah. He took the news pretty well. Even smiled." She heard.

"Ziva's in the guest room. I told her. It's taking her a while to just..."

"Understand it." Gibbs finished for him.

"Yeah. Did you tell anyone else?" No answer.

"We'll tell the others together." Tony.

Ziva got up from her spot and walked into the living room. She looked at Tony then at Gibbs and again. Gibbs turned around and looked at her. She didn't see that much of a resemblance.

"I need to go." She said brushing past them.

"I'll drive you home." Tony said.

Once at her apartment Tony said: "I won't call him dad in front of you, if that helps." Ziva half chuckled, half cried.

"This is a lot to take in." She said.

"Gibbs said you could have the rest of the day off." Ziva nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" Ziva nodded again.

"Do not expect me to call you Gibbs." She added firmly and shut the car door behind her.

**Reviews are much appreciated. :) And thanks for all the reviews, we passed the 50 mark! :)**


	8. H is for How

H is for How

"What you got for me Ducky?" Gibbs asked walking into the morgue.

"This man's head was severed post mortem." Ducky said gesturing at the body.

"Palmer found a small crack in the skull; the bones were pushed into his brain, which caused internal haemorrhaging." Ducky continued.

"Which... where is Palmer?" He asked, brows furrowing.

"That boy's always disappearing." He said, shaking his head, though he had a smile on his face.

"Now, I do believe you didn't come down here only for the body. What's bothering you, Jethro?" Ducky asked, he knew his friend all too well.

"Maybe you should sit down." Gibbs said, gesturing at a metal stool. He sat across from him. Ducky took his gloves off and threw them in the trash can. He sat down across from his friend. He studied Gibbs' face, he was conflicted. He had had that look when people would talk about Shannon or Kelly.

"I have a son, Duck."

* * *

><p><em>Shannon was crying. It didn't matter how young they were. The squirming child in her arms proved that. Jethro would never take back this moment. Their son was perfect. <em>

_"What should we name him?" Shannon asked, bouncing the baby. _

_"Anthony." Gibbs said. _

_"It's perfect." She said looking down at the baby. _

_"After the man that saved my life." Gibbs said, remembering the man that had died protecting him when they were in battle. _

_Shannon smiled up at him. This moment was perfect._

* * *

><p>Ducky stared at Gibbs, trying to figure out his facial features. He knew Gibbs would never lie about a serious matter like this.<p>

"How old is the boy, then?" He asked.

"33." He said without hesitation. Ducky stared at him wide eyed.

"Then he is not so much a boy." He said, chuckling nervously.

"When did you find out?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked him in the eyes.

"I've always known." He said.

"Why wasn't the young man ever mentioned?" He asked, thinking that maybe they had had a falling out.

"For his protection." Gibbs said simply.

"From what?" Ducky asked perplexed.

"The mob." He said casually.

"This is quite a shock for me, Jethro. I never even thought... after your family died..." He didn't really know what to say. It wasn't very often that Doctor Mallard was speechless.

"Does the boy know about them?" Gibbs nodded, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Shannon was his mother and Kelly was his sister. He was playing at a neighbour's house when they were killed." Ducky's brows shot up.

"The poor boy." He said. Gibbs nodded sadly.

"You brought this matter up for a reason. Will we get to meet your son?" He asked. Gibbs gave him an ironic smile.

"You've already met him." He said. It didn't take Ducky long to figure it out.

"No." He said disbelieving. "It can't be." Gibbs waited for it...

"Of course I should have known." He said. "It's Anthony isn't it?" He asked.

"I always wondered why you favoured him. The looks you exchanged with each other. Why Anthony was so eager to 'find out' your secret past. He already knew; he just wanted the others to know." He rambled; this reaction was more like Ducky. He shook his head.

"You both hate technology and you even look alike. I should have known." He smiled. "Thank you for confiding in me." He said after a few minutes. He got up from his chair.

"What will you do about the mob?" He asked.

"We'll figure it out." Gibbs said getting up from his chair. Once he reached the doors, Ducky asked him one final question.

"How did pull it off?" Gibbs turned around and smiled.

"You have to be good at acting, which, with Tony being into all those movies isn't really that difficult." The sliding glass doors closed behind him.

**Please review! :)**


	9. I is for Interesting

I is for Interesting

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked, looking around the bullpen.

"Went home early, McSherlock." Tony said. McGee glared at him.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a folder in his hands. He tossed the folder on to Tony's desk. The folder was labelled **George Jenkins**. Tony looked up at Gibbs in thanks. Action spoke louder than words for the Gibbs'.

"What's that?" McGee asked. Tony smiled up at him.

"Top secret, meaning you can't know." Tony said. McGee turned back to his computer.

"Aww, Timmy, don't pout. You're a big boy now." Abby said teasingly as she walked into the bullpen, lab coat and all. She turned to Gibbs.

"What did you want me up here for, Gibbs?" She asked. Gibbs got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sit." He said, gesturing at Ziva's desk. Abby did as she was told.

"Ooo, I feel so... official." She said as she swung her chair back and forth. Tony chuckled at her childish antics.

"So?" She asked smiling like a child. Tony got up from his seat.

"Gather around my children." Tony said in his 'imitate a movie' voice.

McGee rolled his eyes and rolled his chair over to him, as did Abby. Tony eyed Gibbs, but he got up from his chair and walked out of the bullpen. Tony turned his back from where Gibbs had left. He cleared his throat, clapped his hands together and looked at Abby and McGee. After a moment he said:

"One sec." He ran and got his chair. He sat in between them.

"That's more like it." He looked at Abby.

"Now Abby, you promise that whatever I tell you, you'll forgive me and won't stay angry for too long?" Abby smiled at him.

"Of course Tony. I love you. You're like a big brother to me." She said. Tony felt a little less nervous.

"You too probie?" Tony looked at McGee. He nodded.

"Minus the 'I love you part'." He added.

"I think that my dad should also be here to tell you." He said. Abby beamed.

"We finally get to meet the mysterious DiNozzo Sr.?" Tony shook his head.

"He doesn't exist." Abby's smile turned into a frown quickly. She looked confused.

"Well then who is it Tony?" McGee asked.

"You're the writer Thom. E Gemcity, figure it out." McGee glared at him. He truly didn't know what was going on.

"Dad!" Tony yelled out. Abby and McGee looked around. The only person they saw was Gibbs walking over with a Caf-Pow! Abby got up from her seat and looked over Gibbs shoulder.

"Where?" She asked scrunching up her nose. Tony couldn't help but catch the love in McGee's eyes when she did that. Gibbs handed the Caf-Pow! to Abby. Abby smiled up at him.

"Tony was just telling us that his non-existent father was here." McGee said sarcastically.

"Really?" Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"I'm pretty sure he exists." He said. Tony met Gibbs' eyes and smiled.

"Got any new leads on the case, daddy-o?" Tony asked Gibbs.

McGee expected Gibbs to give him a head slap but instead Gibbs turned around and sat at his desk.

"No, only what Ducky found." Tony sat behind his desk.

He had had a plan earlier on how to tell his friends, but this was better he thought, easier. Act like normal.

"Grand-pa called, he told me to tell you not to forget Father's day again." Gibbs chuckled.

"I didn't forget, I ignored it." He clarified. Tony rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to do that?" Gibbs said.

"I'm thirty three, dad."

"And I'm your boss." He reminded him. Abby and McGee watched them banter.

"Ha ha ha. Funny." McGee said.

Both Gibbs and Tony looked at him startled. During their argument they had forgotten about McGee and Abby.

"What's this all about?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"It's about the truth." Tony said. "It's time people knew who I really am."

"And you calling Gibbs dad, helps you how?" McGee asked.

"Because that's what I've been calling him most of my life." Abby and McGee were puzzled.

"It's impossible that Gibbs is your dad, your too old." Abby said.

"Didn't you hear the hint? We lied about that too. I'm thirty three." Abby looked at Gibbs.

"Is it true?" She asked. Gibbs nodded.

"How could you not tell us this?" She asked outraged and heartbroken. They explained to her why.

"I still don't believe you." McGee said after the explanation.

"Hey Abs," Tony turned to Abby, "You mind doing a DNA test?" Abby got up from her seat and walked to the elevator.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked them. They all rushed into the elevator. Once in the lab she took swabs of their saliva.

"It'll a take a few days." She explained.

"If this is a joke, you both have crossed the line." Abby warned. Tony lifted his hands in the air as if to surrender. Gibbs nodded. McGee stormed out of the room.

"Probie!" Tony yelled out.

"I can't believe this!" McGee exclaimed.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. But, no offense you would've been the second last on my list to tell anyway." McGee looked hurt.

"Who would've been last?" He asked accusingly.

"Vance. And he is." Tony said. McGee shook his head.

"You're a good friend Tim, but out of Ziva, Abby and Ducky..."

"I know, they're all good people."

"And so are you."

"I'm just so pissed..." McGee trailed off.

"I know, we should've been honest."

"No, not because of that. I'm a writer and I didn't even think of the possibility. Stupid." Tony laughed.

"It would've made my stories a hell of a lot more interesting." Tony shrugged.

"There's always room for a trilogy. You could name it **The Revelation**." He said in a theatrical voice.

"You suck at title naming, no imagination at all." McGee said as the elevator doors closed behind them.

Three days later

"What you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked. Abby turned around to face him.

"It's a positive." She said with disbelief.

"You okay, Abs? You're not making any sense. Here sit." He pulled out her chair and gave her her Caf-Pow!

"The tests that I ran on you and Tony are positive. He's your son." She said, disbelief evident in her voice.

"I know Abby." He said. She took a gulp of her drink.

"Wow, this changes everything." Gibbs shook his head.

"It's the same as always. Only now people know."

**Thanks for all the reviews and please continue doing so! :)**


	10. J is for Jack Daniels

Thanks again for all the reviews!

J is for Jack Daniels

Gibbs took out two beers from his refrigerator and sat down on the couch. On the table there were two Hungry man dinners. Gibbs handed one of the beers to Tony and passed the bottle opener. Tony grabbed the remote and put on the TV. Simultaneously they put up there feet on the coffee table and took a sip of their beer. A knock at the door made Tony groan.

"It better not be an Avon lady." He said. Tony opened the door.

"Abby?" He said, in surprise. She smiled excitedly at him.

"Hey, Tony." She walked into the house and brushed past him, pig tails bobbing. She went through Gibbs' refrigerator and took out a jug of jus.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Bowling night was cancelled, one of the nuns had laryngitis. What better way to spend my noght then with my Gibbs boys." She said smiling up at him. She sat herself next to Gibbs. Tony sat down next to her, surprised at how easily she had accepted the truth.

"Whatcha watching?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Bon Cop Bad Cop."

"Oooh, I never saw this one before." Abby's phone rang and she walked into the bathroom to take the call.

"You don't think this is a little, I don't know, weird?" Tony asked Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged, just as mystified as he was. Tony grabbed Gibbs empty beer and replaced it with a new one. Abby came back and sat between them again. They watched the movie for twenty minutes and then the door bell rang again. Tony answered the door again.

"McGee?" He said in surprise.

"Hey. I brought my own beer." He said. Tony invited him in. McGee sat in the lazy boy next to the couch. He opened his beer and sat back relaxed, eyes glued to the TV. Tony went to sit down when there was a knock at the door. In came Ducky and Palmer.

"Dr. Mallard and I brought snacks." Palmer said, holding up a bag of chips. McGee got up from his seat and gave it to Ducky. Palmer and McGee took out the wooden chairs from the kitchen. Gibbs and Tony were confused.

"What's-?" Tony stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Ziva standing in the hallway with a bottle of Jack Daniel's, a smile plastered on her face. Ziva took Tony's spot on the couch as Tony watched her walk by him, speechless. Finally he yelled out:

"What's going on?" Everybody turned to look at him. Abby answered his question.

"We're showing you that whatever's thrown our way, we stand together." Tony smiled and Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Thanks everyone." Tony said. They all gathered together for a group hug.

By the end of the movie, Ducky was asleep with a bag of chips in the lazy boy, Gibbs, Abby and Ziva were sitting on the couch and Tony sat on the arm of the couch next to Ziva. McGee and Palmer were lying on the ground with pillows underneath their heads. True, blood runs thicker then blood, but this didn't matter to the NCIS family. They were probably closer to each other then any blood related families.

**Please review! I want to know if you guys think that Tony should have a love interest and who would it be or to just stick to the Tony/Gibbs relationship. :) Till next time.**


	11. K is for Kelly

Okay, so the votes were a tie. 5 votes for a relationship (one for Tony and Ziva) and five votes for no relationship. So I decided to write a chapter that was an in between. Just something cute. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

K is for Kelly

Tony was sitting in class passing notes to a blonde girl that was sitting in the front. Her name was Terry and she was Tony's first crush. The little girl opened the note and smiled. She jotted something down on the note and passed it back to Tony. Tony opened the note.

_Do you like me?_

_Yes _

Tony smiled and wrote something else on the note. He passed it back to Terry and then she passed it back to him.

_Will you have lunch with me?_

_Yes_

Tony smiled. When the bell rang marking it time for lunch Tony eagerly walked up to Terry.

"Hey." Tony said shyly. Terry blushed.

"Hi." They grabbed their lunch boxes.

"You can pick where we sit." Tony said. Terry led him to a spot underneath a tree. Tony took out a peanut butter sandwich his mom made for him and Terry took out an apple.

"Here." Tony said, handing her half his sandwich.

"Thanks." She said, kissing his cheek. Tony turned crimson.

"Tony and Terry kissing in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g. first comes..." Tony threw his pencil at Kelly.

"Get out of here." He said, marching up to her. Kelly stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm gonna get you, you little brat." Tony ran after Kelly. She screeched and ran to a teacher.

"Mrs. Honeycutt, Tony's trying to hurt me!" Kelly exclaimed with fake fear.

"Come here young man. No recess for you today." The teacher said and grabbed him by the elbow.

"But... but..."

"No buts." The teacher dragged him inside. When Tony looked back his sister, she was smiling smugly at him. Tony watched as people played during the recess. Terry was still eating under the tree. Tony sighed sadly. He blew it.

At the end of the day Tony had lost hope of ever going out with Terry again.

"Tony, here's your lunch box." He heard Terry say. Tony grabbed it dejectedly.

"I had fun at lunch today." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"My brother and I fight all the time too." She grabbed her back pack and ran into her bus. Tony smiled after her. Terry and Tony kept eating their lunches together until the end of the year. But by the next year Terry and her family had moved to California because of her military dad.

"It's okay Tony." Kelly said as he watched the U Haul van drive away.

"At least you have me." She hugged him and put a frog on his head. Tony yelled out at her and started chasing her around the house.

**Please review!**


	12. L is for Life

This is just something I thought up of when I was bored. It's ten years in the future.

L is for Life

2021

Tony sat in the living room of his home. He looked over at his wife, who was preparing dinner. He smiled at how lucky he was. He had the perfect life. Kelly and John were playing outside. Tony could hear them banter and he smiled. It reminded him of how he was with his sister. But he would never let any of his children or wife die. He'd been through so much in his life, having lost his sister, his mother and then dealing with a fake identity. Then to top it off he had to deal with his old boss. That had been taken care of ten years before; he couldn't believe it was that long ago, it felt like yesterday to him.

"Tony." Arms wrapped around his shoulders. Tony looked up into his wife's eyes.

"I love you." He said, getting up from his chair and kissing her. Children snickered in the background. Tony looked at his children and tipped their mother over, making a show of it.

"Ew, daddy, that's gross." Kelly said, scrunching her nose up the way his sister used to. John ran over to them and pushed them apart. They started to laugh at him. Life was good.

**Please review! Who do you think his wife is? ;)**


	13. M is for McGee

Back to the present. Here's some answers to your questions...

Disclaimer: I don`t own NCIS.

M is for McGee

Tony sat behind his desk typing rapidly, his brow furrowed in concentration. McGee had never seen Tony this concentrated.

"Stop staring McNosy." Tony said without looking up. Obviously he had the Gibbs radar. The knack for having that gut feeling. McGee swivelled his chair around and went back to what he had been doing.

Tony was trying to find some dirt on Jenkins, his old Philly boss. The man was squeaky clean, too clean. He needed the help of a tech savvy person. He turned his chair around to look at McGee.

"Yo, probie." McGee looked up annoyed.

"What?" He asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Watch your tone. Did you forget who I am?" McGee rolled his eyes.

"You're the boss' son, not the boss." Tony looked at him annoyed, well that wouldn't work.

"I need your brain." Tony said, gesturing to the computer.

"I already knew that Tony." McGee said sarcastically. Tony scowled.

"Would d'ya just come 'ere?" He asked impatiently. McGee got up from his chair and walked the short distance to Tony's desk.

"What is it?"

"Could you run a more thorough search on this guy? Everything I've found is sealed tight." McGee wrote down the name.

"What is it for?" He asked. Tony smirked.

"Top secret." He answered.

"Hey, while you're up could you get me and Zee-Vah some coffee?" He asked, like a spoiled child. McGee quirked an eyebrow up. Tony felt a sting behind his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Get back to work." Gibbs barked at him.

"And stop using my relation to you to scare McGee, it isn't working." Tony gave him a guilty look and did other work while McGee looked for his information.

* * *

><p>"Do you have the file?" George Jenkins asked a seedy looking guy.<p>

"Yeah." The man said gruffly, handing over the files. Jenkins gave him his dope money and the guy walked off. Jenkins opened the envelope. He smiled menacingly. He opened his cell phone and dialled a number.

"I've got it." He said and hung up.

**What do you think that was about? Please review. :)**


	14. N is for Nothing

N is for Nothing

McGee printed out a stack of papers and put them on Tony's desk. He wasn't there at the moment. In fact, Gibbs and Ziva weren't there either. McGee sat back down behind his desk, bored out of his mind. Half an hour later Tony came out of the elevator and walked to his desk.

"Thank you Timmy." He said in a childish voice at noticing the papers. McGee looked up at him warningly. Tony sat down and went through the pile of papers.

"There's nothing in here to incriminate this guy." Tony exclaimed angrily. He threw the papers in the recycling bin. Gibbs came out of MTAC followed by Vance.

"This news is very unsettling Gibbs." Vance said gravely. "I'm going to have to have someone come in and survey the team. You know we have a strict policy against family members working together."

"We've worked perfectly fine together for the past years. Your knowledge of our relationship doesn't change anything Vance." Vance sighed loudly.

"I know Jethro, but it's policy." He said defeated. Gibbs nodded and walked down the stairs to his desk. Tony and McGee turned back around to 'look' like they were doing their work. Ziva walked in and sat at her desk at the same time as Vance came down the stairs. He looked down at Tony. He pretended he didn't know of his presence.

"DiNozzo, my office, now." The director said in clipped words. Tony sighed and got up from his desk and followed the director. Ziva looked at them retreat and felt bad for the wrath Tony was about to get.

"Sit." The director said, pointing to a chair across from his desk. Tony did as he was told.

"Gibbs told me about your link to the man we're making you investigate. Does this change anything?" Tony stared him in the eyes.

"Absolutely not, sir. I'm doing my job. And frankly, sir, I think my determination to incriminate him puts us at an advantage." Tony said confidently. The director agreed.

"Now that your familial relationship with Gibbs is out in the open, I will assign a surveillance team for you and your... father. I want the two of you staying at Gibbs' place."

"I don't think it's a good idea director. The threat will always be there. I think we should face it head on. Get this business with Jenkins done and infiltrate the gang that wants me dead."

"You're saying, put someone undercover so that they can put away the people that want to kill you."

"Yes." Tony said determinedly.

"I agree." Vance said surprising Tony. He thought he would have to put up a bigger fight.

"One less gang in this city will do us all good. Maybe Jenkins is involved with this gang." Tony could see the wheels turning in Vance's head.

"I'm putting you in charge of setting up a team for the undercover op." Tony smiled like a school boy rewarded for a good deed. He shook the director's hand.

"Thank you, sir." The director smiled at him.

"Watch your back DiNozzo. In the office you'll be surveyed to make sure you can stay on team Gibbs. And I mean what I said before, I'm assigning a team to watch Gibbs' home. I want you to live there until this mess has blown over. Understood?" The happiness in Tony's eyes dimmed slightly.

"Yes sir."

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been very busy. Hope you enjoyed. 'Till next time. ;) Please review!**


	15. O is for Operation

I know it's been a long time and I am sorry. To be honest, I forgot about this story. I will finish this story soon, I hope. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

O is for Operation

Ziva looked at her surroundings. It was a seedy place with dark corners everywhere. She would fit in perfectly, she thought.

"Hey pretty lady. What ya doing 'round here. This ain't no place for people like you." Ziva turned around sharply. Her glare made the man take an involuntary step back.

"I'm looking for a gang..." She was cut off.

"Aw, then you've come to the right place. Danny McNally." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Carmén Gomez." She said in return.

"I feel like he's staring a whole into my head." Tony whispered angrily at McGee. McGee smiled.

Behind Tony was a tall, scrawny man with horn rimmed glasses. He held a clipboard in his left hand and writing with his right. The name tag read Cornelius Lestrange. Sitting at Ziva's desk was a short, pudgy woman. She was typing furiously on the computer. Her name was Alexandra Bacon. The two new additions to the team were temporary. They were the surveillance team for the Gibbs team, making sure the father-son relationship didn't hinder any of their investigations.

"He looks like it too." McGee whispered back.

"Hey!" Tony said catching the man's attention.

"Would you mind sitting or standing somewhere else. You're distracting me and I can't work. The man grimaced at Tony, wrote something down and then took out an extra chair to sit next to his partner. Gibbs looked over at the two disturbances and groaned. He got up from his sit and went towards the bathrooms. Lestrange followed him. Gibbs turned on her.

"You don't need to follow me everywhere! It's not like me going to the bathroom is going to affect my team. Back off." He had an icy look in his eyes. She backed off as quickly as her tiny body could get her and plopped back down onto Ziva's seat. A bleep sound came from Tony's computer.

"Gotcha!" Tony exclaimed, making the two new occupants of the room jump.

"I've got what we need to crack this case." He clarified to McGee. He printed off a couple sheets of paper and headed off to the director's office.

After the initiation, Ziva got to meet the head of the street gang.

"Welcome to the gang. Name's Michael Scalina. You'll answer directly to me." He said with a cynical smile on his face. He was around 28 years old; he had dark tanned skin, Italian, six feet tall and had almost black eyes. He was handsome, but had a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Of course." Ziva said, smiling back at him.

Once Ziva was at her temporary home, she spoke into her walkie talkie.

"Operation TakeDown has commenced."

**Please review!**


	16. P is for Pepper

I am sooo sorry it took so long guys. I know I said I would publish in a week, but I just started university, so I've been quite busy. Here's the next part in the story. Hope you enjoy!

P is for Pepper

Tony ran into the director's sitting area. He knocked on the door. He bounced on his feet, like a small, excited child. The secretary gave him a confused look as she spoke into her phone.

"Director Vance, Agent DiNozzo is here to see you." She said, not taking her eyes off the excited agent. The door to the director's office swung open and within a millisecond Tony was in his office. The director slowly closed the door.

"I've got it." Tony exclaimed. Vance crossed his arms over his chest and half sat on his desk.

"You've got what, DiNozzo?" He asked annoyed.

"The information I need to take down Jenkins." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tony put the file he had in his hands into the director's. The director looked Tony over suspiciously, then without moving his head looked at the file. He slowly opened it (too slow in Tony's opinion, as he sighed dramatically) and read the file. The director's eyes lit up and Tony knew what he had just read.

"Great job, agent DiNozzo. How did you find this?" Tony smiled mischievously.

"I have my ways."

"Carmén." Ricky, a young 15 year old who got into the wrong crowd, walked up to Ziva. He was a sweet kid and Ziva was afraid that the poor boy would get killed or corrupted if he stayed in this gang.

"Scalina has jour next assignment. We going to warehouse 15. Jou lucky that he letting jou come. Newbies usually don't get invited for "exchanges". He must really like jou." He said, with a thick Spanish accent.

"What do you mean exchange?" Ziva asked, innocently. Ricky winked at her.

"Jou'll see when we get there." He said smiling.

"Hey honey, wanna have a good time?" A tall woman with a blonde wig asked Tony as he pulled his car over to the curb. Tony got out of his car.

"I'm looking for Pepper." He said,

"Nuh uh, pretty boy. It's me you really want." She said, snaking her hand up his chest. Tony grabbed her wrist and pushed it off his chest.

"I SAID I'm looking for Pepper." He showed her his badge. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, whatever. No need to show me the big guns. She's in there." She pointed to a smoky, off white building. Tony pocketed his badge.

"Thank you." He said, before walking into the building.

**Hmm, what do you think Tony is up to? Please review, and I promise I will update quicker this time.**


	17. Q is for Qué

I know, I'm horrible. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I really don't have any excuses other then I had a little bit of writer's block. So without further ado...

Last time...

_"Carmén, Scalina has jour next assignment. We going to warehouse 15. Jou lucky that he letting jou come. Newbies usually don't get invited for "exchanges". He must really like jou." Rikcy said, with a thick Spanish accent._

_"What do you mean exchange?" _

_"Jou'll see when we get there." _

* * *

><p><em>"Hey honey, wanna have a good time?" A tall woman with a blonde wig asked Tony.<em>

_"I'm looking for Pepper." He said._

_"Nuh uh, pretty boy. It's me you really want." She said, snaking her hand up his chest. Tony grabbed her wrist and pushed it off his chest._

_"I SAID I'm looking for Pepper." He showed her his badge. She threw her hands up in the air._

_"Fine, whatever. No need to show me the big guns. She's in there." She pointed to a smoky, off white building._

_"Thank you." He said, before walking into the building._

Q is for Qué?

Pepper sat behind a table, loudly chomping on a piece of gum.

"Tony!" She said in a thick Italian accent. Her cheeriness at seeing him was painfully fake.

"Pepper." He said curtly and sat down across from her after she gave him a hug. She had long fake nails and her face was caked with makeup. She wore tight leopard print pants and a bright yellow 80's style shirt. Her frizzy hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun. She was in her mid-thirties but with the superficial style she looked well into her fifty's.

"What would you like hon?" She asked, chomping on her gum after every few words.

"Answers." Tony said, slapping a few pictures onto the table. Pepper jumped back in surprise. She gave Tony a scornful look and then her manicured hands picked up the photos that were lying on the table. She made an impolite snort and then looked up at Tony.

"So you got my tip." She said, a fake smile plastered on her face. Tony nodded.

"Don't expect me to thank you. You still owe me." Tony said. Pepper sighed in aggravation.

"Yeah, yeah, pretty boy, I know. No need to remind me."

Tony had been undercover when working at Baltimore PD to capture illegal arms dealers. Pepper had been caught in the middle of it, being one of the main baddies girl friend. She had been a prostitute since she had been eighteen and thought her dream had come true when she met a rich Hispanic. She had been pregnant at the time. She had no idea what had been going down, so without anyone at the police station knowing Tony had let her flee the scene. That had been five years ago. To repay her debt she had been feeding him information whenever he needed it. Though she wasn't a prostitute anymore her job wasn't much better. She was a waitress by day and a fortune teller by night. Her four year old daughter barely got to see her.

"Do you know anything?" Tony asked her. Pepper nodded.

"Yeah." She said in her nasally voice. "Saw him with Lacy the other night. He was smashed. I mean, you should've seen..." She was cut off by Tony's stern look.

"Right, anyway, so he's rambling on about how he was going to kill some kid and his pops. Anyhow, I thought this guy looked suspicious so I recorded it, like you told me to do whenever there's a creep around." She looked at Tony for approval and he gave her a small nod. She reached into her over large sparkling purse.

"Here it is, honey. Everything you need." She smiled at Tony, almost looking her age with that expression.

"This guy is going to pay for his crimes. You're a good guy Tony, and I can't stand to see anyone walk all over you." Her tone had gone serious and she seemed sincere. Tony took out a wad of twenty's and shoved them into her hand. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Consider your debt paid, Dolores." She scowled at him but then got up and wrapped him in a bear hug. Tony almost choked on her strong perfume. She kissed him on the cheek with a great smack.

"Whatever this quest is honey, I hope you win. When your war is over with, come see me. Maggie has been begging to meet you." Tony gave her a small, crooked smile.

"I will." He walked out of the building.

Tony put the tape on in his car. He listened to it as he headed towards NCIS. He smiled as he listened to Jenkins talk. The man had spewed everything about his operation. Tony had no doubt that with this tape he would be sentenced for a long time and Tony and his dad wouldn't have to look over their shoulders anymore. He smiled as he thought of the life they could have.

Ziva watched as the exchange went down. Ricky nudged her every so often in his excitement and Ziva was starting to get annoyed. Just then she saw a short, pudgy man walk into the warehouse where the exchange was taking place. She recognized him from a photo Tony had showed her of George Jenkins, and sure enough it was him in the flesh.

Ziva pressed the tiny button that was attached to her necklace that NCIS had provided her. The necklace had a tiny camera inside it that recorded live to MTAC.

Ricky nudged Ziva once more, pointing at Jenkins. His eyes were lit with excitement.

"Yes, Ricky! I see it." She hissed in exasperation.

"Qué?" Ricky asked innocently. Ziva gave him a stern look. Ricky put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and took a step away from her.

Ziva watched as the deal took place, sans Ricky nudging her. It seemed that Tony and his father (it was still weird for Ziva to think of him that way) would finally get a break.

*** For those who don't know, qué is "what" in Spanish. Please review! **


End file.
